Lullaby of Death
by Purpleflare
Summary: Minerva is thinking about someone from her past but who is it? Not only that but something is also haunting her, will she be able to handle it alone or will she have help? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was Night time in the land of Foire and Minerva was sitting alone on her bed looking at the floor. She was in deep thought about everything that has happened to her.

All of her life she had been under the hellish ways of her father but she remembered that she wasn't alone. No, she had a sister, a younger one that was with her. Her little sister was her only hope of ever getting away from their father. True their father would have them separated whenever they had to train. Minerva never really learned what her sister's magic was and before she could ask her father told her that her little sister's magic was nothing more than trash.

Years went on and when Minerva turned 13 she got to see her little's magic for the first time and was amazed by it. She couldn't really describe what kind of magic it was but she did see what it could do. It was like here little sister controlled the direction of a large tree or when their father would get angry with them a boulder would come and her sister used her magic to make the boulder go a different way.

Sadly when Minerva was at the age of 14 she woke up hearing screaming coming from her sister and she ran to see that her father had hired some dark mages to take her little sister away. Minerva was about to get her sister but her used his shockwave magic and had her forced into the ground to keep her from running off. He told her that if she ever tried to bother to look for her sister he would kill her, daughter or not.

Since that day Minerva's personality change from gentle to cruel. What she had value she took for granted such as being the second strongest mage in the Sabertooth guild. The only thing she could never let go of was the pain of losing her beloved little sister.

Now here she was, 5 years later and she wasn't even certain if her little sister was even alive. Minerva laid on her bed and began to hum a lullaby to herself. It was one that she always sang with her sister whenever they got the chance to be alone because their father was gone on some meeting.

When she was done she drifted off into sleep.

**Elsewhere**

Gemma Orlando was walking alone through the forest. As he was walking he was thinking about how annoyed he was about the whole being struck down by one of his dragon slayers just because he thought he had killed a cat. He didn't see what the big deal was, Sabertooth was the strongest guild in all of Foire so what was a simple cat doing with the proud crest of Sabertooth.

He stopped when he heard a rustle in the bushes and frowned looking behind him.

"Whoever is there, show yourself!"

As if nothing was a problem someone came out of the bushes to show themselves to him.

The person was a young woman about the age of 19. She had cream toned skin and long black hair that neatly hung to her lower back. She wore a no sleeve turtleneck top that only went from her neck to her her ribs only covering her torso. She wore a long black skirt that had a slit going up her left leg and she wore black heeled boots. Her eyes were the most shocking of all of her features. The outer half of her iris was teal while the inner part was blue and the pupil was black.

When Gemma saw her he just raised a brow.

"Minerva?"

"..."

He saw the color of her eyes.

"Wait, no. Nailo."

"You correct...Father."

"Who would have thought that you would still be alive? Even with that pathetic magic of yours."

Nailo tilted her head.

"Same old person you are, but I really hate the notes you have. I guess I should tune you up."

In a flash she was gone but Gemma felt a strong fist smash into his stomach. Followed by a barrage of punches to the face just like the fire dragon slayer that stormed into his guild but this time he wasn't being watched. He struck to land a hit but then saw that Nailo was gone again then he felt something go around his neck and yanked him high into the air. His hands and feet were numb then he saw Nailo just looking at him as her eyes were glowing.

"Is my magic still trash to you?"

He glared at her then Nailo's eyes glowed as she spoke.

"Now Father, this tune will be played until you die but whoever walks through here and sees you they will hear it too."

With that she began her tune as Gemma hung to his death.

"Dead men, dead men, swinging in a tree  
How many dead men do you see?  
Tongue turned blue and face gone grey  
Watch them as they twist and sway.

The this one with his pride and greed  
Stole two daughters off the streets  
To men who dressed unsavory  
He sold one into slavery

Dead men, dead men, swinging in a tree  
How many dead men do you see?  
Six feet long and three men wide  
Around his neck the noose is tied."

When she was done Nailo vanished into the darkness of the night.

**AN: Well there is Chapter one of Lullaby of Death. Let me know how I did and I will continue. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Minerva was in the forest but then she stopped as she heard a tune ring in her ears. It suddenly became hard to breathe that she dropped to her knees struggling for air. The tune kept playing but then Minerva got to her feet to get away from what ever it was but as she ran the tune playing in her head got louder, causing her to fall to her knees again.

"What is this?"

She grabbed her head but then she looked up ahead only to see a figure of a child a couple of meters away from her looking at her. The child didn't seem to be hearing the tune and Minerva then fell very cold as she wrapped her arms around herself.

'What's happening to me? Why am I so cold all of a sudden.'

Just then she looked back at the kid only to see that the girl looked just just like her but her eyes were different. They were solid black as if nothing was there and Minerva didn't move but then the child telepathically spoke to her.

"_You do know who I am so I don't have to tell you anything."_

Minerva just stared at the girl before her then the girl smiled as she sang a tune.

"_Sleep, Soror, sleep,  
Down where the wood bines creep  
Be always like the lamb so mild  
A kind, and sweet, and gentle child  
Sleep, soror, sleep  
Sleep, soror, sleep."_

Before Minerva knew it she was passed out with a soothing lullaby in her ears playing while the other freezing tune was blocked out.

**Later**

When Minerva woke up she found herself laying in a bed. She looked up at the ceiling as she asked weakly.

"Where...am I?"

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus and the Exceeds looking at her. Sting was the first one to talk.

"You scared, princess."

Minerva just looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Yukino was walking by the forest then she heard some weird tune playing and followed it but she found you passed out on the ground. She brought back to the guild and told us that you passed out."

Minerva blinked then looked at Yukino.

"When you saw me, did you see a little kid?"

Yukino thought back.

_Flashback_

After Minerva had passed out from the soft lullaby the little girl kneeled down to her head and kissed her on the cheek. She then rubbed Minerva's head then turned to leave.

Not too long after the girl vanished Yukino ran up to Minerva and checked if she was alright. It scared her when she felt that Minerva was cold then she glanced up only to see someone standing in the distance.

Yukino couldn't see their face but then she saw the person's mouth moving and a tune began to play in her ears.

The tune didn't have words but Yukino still didn't want to waste any time so she summoned on of her spirits and got they left the forest to their guild.

When Yukino got there she had Lybra to help a passed out Minerva into the guild. When Sting saw them she ran to them and carried Minerva to the resting room. Yukino only told him that she found Minerva cold and passed out. Soon the rest of their group was informed.

_Now_

After Minerva was told about what that she closed her eyes.

"Sting, I want to talk to Yukino alone for a little."

Sting nodded then all the guys left out of the room leaving the two girls in there. Yukino came closer and looked at Minerva who had opened her eyes to look at Yukino.

"Yukino, did you see what the person looked like that was standing in the distance.

Yukino nodded.

"At first I thought that it was you but it wasn't."

"What do you mean that you thought it was me?"

"She looked just like you but the only way I figured that she was someone else was because of her eyes."

Minerva blinked then sat up gently grabbing Yukino by her shoulders.

"What did her eyes look like?"

"They look like they were glowing. Like a teal green and blue."

Minerva's eyes widen when she heard that then she hugged Yukino tightly to her making the stellar mage whimper.

"Princess, what are you doing?"

"Yukino, whatever you do, don't walk alone when it's night time. Be in your home before the moon is up."

Yukino blinked.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Yukino felt Minerva's hold on her tighten and it made her a little nervous.

"Just do as I say Yukino. I don't know what is coming over me, but the last time something like this happened there were countless deaths."

That got Yukino's attention then she nodded.

"Alright, but what about you?"

"I'll be fine here."

"Do you know who this person is?"

"Not at the moment but I might know who it is later. Just promise me you won't walk alone when it's dark."

"I promise."

Minerva let her go then Yukino turned to leave and Minerva laid back down to rest.

'Please be careful, Yukino.'

**Orga and Rufus**

They were both in a different hallway then Orga looked at Rufus.

"It was weird seeing the princess like that?"

Rufus nodded.

"Indeed, I have no memory of her being in such a state."

"I wonder what caused it?"

"So do I."

**Sting and Rogue**

They were both outside but then they saw Yukino coming to them. Sting faced her.

"Does the princess know anything?"

Yukino shook her head.

"Not much."

Rogue looked at her.

"You said that you found her in the forest right?"

Yukino nodded then Sting turned to head out.

"Then that's where we're going. We're going to find out what it was that caused the princess to get cold and pass out like that."

They nodded then they left, and the exceeds went along with them.

**AN: Chapter 2 is done! Please let me know what you think. Bye!**

**Soror( is another word for sister, or loved one)**


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived to the forest they didn't hear anything but then, just out of the random Frosch began to hum a tune to himself and they all looked at him. Rogue raised a brow at his little feline friend.

"Frosch, why are you humming 'Pop goes the Weasel?"

Frosch smiled up at him.

"Fro hears it playing."

They blinked and soon they began to hear it as well only to hear the tune getting louder as if it were coming closer to them. They began to run away from there but as the ran far enough into the forest the tune changed from a playful one into a unnerving one. Sting raised a brow as he looked at his group.

"Now I see why the princess passed out, must have been because of these tunes."

Lector looked up and flinched.

"Sting-kun, i-it's the other master!"

They all looked up and about a few meters away they saw the hanging dead body of Gemma. The moment they saw his body Rogue snatched Frosch into his arms as if trying to protect him and Lector hid behind Sting. Sting, Rogue and Yukino were all in shock to see this, their former master dead, hanging from a tree.

Sting was a little shaky as he spoke.

"W-wow, just like the tune we're listening to right now..."

The others nodded, agreeing with him. Yukino sensed that there was someone watching her so then she looked behind her and sure enough she saw someone in the distance looking at her. Just like before, the person looked just like Minerva but her eye color was different and Yukino could see her eyes glowing again and a new tune began to play.

"_During afternoon tea, there's a shift in the air,  
a bone-trembling chill that tells you she's there.  
There are those who believe the whole town is cursed,  
but the house in the woods was by far the worst.  
What she wants is unknown, but she always comes back,  
the spectre of darkness, the woman in black."_

After hearing that tune Yukino mentally shuddered while Sting and Rogue were trying to figure out where it was coming from. Rogue looked at Sting.

"Should we let the princess know about her father's death?"

Sting was hesitant but nodded.

"If she wants to hear it."

Rogue looked up at the sky.

"We should head back to the guild, it's almost sunset."

When Yukino heard that Minerva's warning echoed in her head.

_'Whatever you do, don't be walking alone at night. Get to your place before the sun goes down.'_

Yukino gulped then looked at the dragon slayers.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, I got to go."

Before they could say anything Yukino dashed out of there. Sting just blinked and Rogue spoke.

"I wonder what is wrong with her?"

"I don't know but let's get out of here. I can't stand to hear another tune."

They left the forest as well.

**After the sun went down**

Yukino was in her home, she was happy to be in her home before it was dark. She looked down at the floor as she remembered the young woman she saw before while she was in the forest.

"Who is she? Why does she look like Minerva?"

Yukino went to her kitchen and made herself dinner. When she was done eating and cleaned up her mess she got ready for bed. When she was done getting ready for bed she climbed into her bed.

A tune began to play but it was a very repetitive and kind of unnerving. As it was playing Yukino opened her eyes to see where the tune was coming from and then her breathing became a little heavy.

"What's going on?"

"Did my simple tune wake you?"

When Yukino heard a new voice whisper in her ear she looked behind her and froze only to see the woman looking at her. Before Yukino could make a sound the woman pinned her to the bed and covered her mouth.

"No, no my little nightingale, it's not your solo. I merely have a piece for you to play."

Yukino just stared at this woman in fear as she went on talking.

"I want you to stay close by the one called Minerva. I want you to keep her close to you."

She moved her hand from Yukino's mouth to let her talk.

"I don't understand. Why?"

The woman had a small smirk.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Don't utter a word of me unless you are alone with Mienrva."

The woman got off Yukino then turned to leave. Before she was too far Yukino sat up.

"Wait."

The woman stopped.

"What do you request?"

"Were you the one who killed the former guild master of Sabertooth?"

The woman turned her head to look back at Yukino while smiling.

"Yes I am. He was all tuned up when I was finished him off."

Yukino frowned at her.

"Who are you?"

"You will address me as Symphony."

Yukino was about to get off the bed but Symphony's eyes glowed stopping her.

"Good night, nightingale."

As soon as those words were spoken Yukino fell back onto her bed asleep.

**AN:There is Chapter 3 for the story. I hope that this update is going a good pace for you all and i hope you like where this is going. Feel free to give me any kind of feedback, it is greatly encouraging. Bye!**


End file.
